


The Nature of Trust

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [38]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “You seriously expect me to believe you’ve never done this before?”





	The Nature of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 7/18.

“Do you know how much you’re messing up your neck and back by sitting like that?”

I glanced up from my embroidery, finding Julian staring at me with a distinctly unimpressed expression. “What’s that, my dear?”

He snorted, leaning over to palpate the back of my neck. “I can feel how tense you are even through your scales. It’s no wonder you’re always complaining about aches.”

“This is fine, detailed work.” I returned to my stitching, irritated at his criticism. “It’s important that I pay close attention.”

“Does paying attention require terrible posture?”

“You are in a snarky mood today, aren’t you?” I deliberately bent even close to my sewing, knowing how much that would vex him.

“Garak, you’re making my back hurt just by watching you.” He ran his hand down along my spine, still making regular disapproving sounds. “You know what, this is ridiculous. You’re not gonna be able to move tomorrow if we don’t loosen this up.”

“And what would you recommend?” I gave him a suggestive look, and he blushed.

“Maybe we can do something a little more active later,” he chuckled, taking my embroidery away and setting it on the table.

“Julian! I simply _must_ finish that tonight,” I protested. “Chalan needs that dress by tomorrow.”

“Well, you can finish it after.” He grasped my hand, drawing me along with him to the bedroom.

Suspicious, I paused in the doorway. “And what exactly are we doing now, if the ‘activities’ are supposed to take place later?”

“I’m giving you a massage.”

My mind went blank with shock for a moment. “You’re giving me a what?”

“A massage.” He went to the replicator, getting some kind of oil. “Can you lay down on your stomach for me?”

I continued to stare at him, still thrown completely off guard. A massage?

“Elim?” He tilted his head, looking concerned now. “May I give you a massage? Is that all right?”

“Oh. Yes. Yes, I suppose so.” Unsure why I was so intensely unsettled by the concept, I stripped down and took my place on the bed. “Apologies for my reticence. I’m afraid I’ve never been given a massage before.”

“Wait, really?” He took a seat beside me, opening a jar and rubbing the oil between his hands to warm it. “You seriously expect me to believe you’ve never done this before?”

“Quite.” I flinched slightly as soon as Julian touched my back, and he paused.

“Elim, are you sure this is okay? I think it’s actually making you even _more_ tense.”

Despite my brain screaming at me to flee, that this was unsafe, that I had my back exposed… I made an attempt to calm myself. “Yes, I’m sure. I’m just a bit jumpy.”

“Why?” He rubbed my back, keeping his touch light and gentle. “You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

His sweet concern helped to ease my anxiety, and I closed my eyes with a smile. “I do know that, beloved. This is simply an extremely vulnerable position, and that sort of thing was strongly discouraged in my training.”

“We’ve been having sex for months. That’s not a vulnerable position?” Julian’s tone remained kind, curious, which encouraged me to give him a proper response rather than deflecting as I normally would have done.

“That’s different in that it’s an activity, and doesn’t generally involve… well, relaxing like this.” I shook my head, frustrated with my inability to adequately describe the distinction. “That’s not quite it.”

“Getting a massage requires being somewhat passive, not to mention trusting someone not to stab you in the back the second you let your guard down,” Julian remarked, slightly increasing his pressure. “And I know how difficult trust is for you.”

“I suppose that’s it, yet.” I drew a long breath and then released it, allowing myself relax somewhat. “It also requires trusting someone to make sure that no one else stabs you in the back.”

He gave a soft chuckle, bending to press a kiss to my head. “I promise not to let anyone stab you, Elim.”


End file.
